


K-On! Mystery

by nylasaur



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylasaur/pseuds/nylasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned K-On! fanfiction I wrote when I was in ninth grade. I'm putting it up here because I think it's cute. Evidently inspired by an off-hand comment my friend made about my description of K-On! reminding her of Scooby Doo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-On! Mystery

"Sawa-chan!" Oh no, Yui had spotted her car. She should have known, driving through their neighborhood at this time of day… Maybe if I duck down below the wheel, theorized Sawako Yamanaka, music teacher at Sakuragaoka High School and advisor of the Light Music club of which Yui was a member. This turned out not to be the best idea, as seconds later she rammed into the car in front of her.

She jumped out of the car to see if the driver (a stout Japanese business man) was fine, but was interrupted by cries of 'Sawa-chan! Sawa-chan!' from the sidewalk. Despite her best attempts to ignore them, Ritsu, Yui, and Mugi persisted, while Mio and Azusa worked to calm them down.

"All RIGHT!" Sawa-chan finally gave in and walked over, "What is it!"  
"You don't need to be so mean, Sawa-chan," Yui pouted, "We just wanted to know what you were doing in this neighborhood on a Saturday."

"Yeah!" Ritsu and Mugi both gave their grinning thumbs-up.

"Even I'm a little curious, Ms. Yamanaka…" Azusa reluctantly admitted.

"You don't usually drive through here, do you?" Mio queried.

"Well… no, I don't-" Sawako admitted.

Impatient as always, Ritsu interrupted with, "Just tell us what you were doing!"

Taken aback (although not really) the advisor turned back to her car (which she had pulled over to the shoulder as to prevent a traffic jam) and began to open the door. "It's none of your business," she said with her most menacing glare.

"Waitttttttttt… Sawa-channnnnn," Yui whined.

"I have to go n- wha? Aaah! Let go of my leg!"

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa explaimed, "You're acting unseemly again!"

"But Azusa-nyannnnnn… Sawa-chan was going to leave us all alone on the street with no way to get home!" Yui blubbered.

"Yui," Mio pointed, "isn't your house right over there."

"That's not the point," she turned her head up to plead with her advisor again.

"I want a ride from Sawa-chan!" Ritsu exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh! Me too! I want to ride in Ms. Yamanaka's car!" Mugi said, pumping her fist.

"I told you already," Sawako repeated for the third or fourth time, "it won't work with all five of you!"

"YES IT WILL! We'll make it work!" said Ritsu with vigor.

"And I have cake!" Mugi offered, eager to help

And after a bit of struggle they were all in the car.

"Why am I in the back…" Mio protested.

"What? That's not meant for a person, Mio!" How did this happen…?, the poor teacher had been taken advantage of. "Well, I have to run errands so I guess you are all coming with me…"

The car ride was uncomfortable for all parties, with Azusa, Yui, and Ritsu stuffed in the back seat meant for only two, Mio in the back, Sawako driving , and Mugi oblivious in the passenger seat.

"Aha!" came from the driver.

"What!" exclaimed the rest of the car.

"We're here!" Sawako exited her car.

"We're here!" the girls spilled out (knocking each other over in the process) following their advisor, and examined the situation.

"Uh," Azusa was the first to speak, "where exactly is here, Ms. Yamanaka?"

A creepy, old-looking house stood at the end of a long driveway bordered by water-deprived, seemingly dead trees. The place at which Sawa-chan's car had stopped was an ornate black metal gate, it must have been at least eight feet tall, connected to a concrete and metal fence of the same type surrounding the entire lot. So, it was understandable that the four girls would be in awe at their surroundings. Yes, four. The ever-scared Mio had gone back to hide in the back of the car. Sawako could be seen nodding in approval at the situation with a twinkle in her eye.

"This," Sawako allowed suspense to build with a pause, and directed her speech to Mio especially, "is a haunted house."

"WHAT!" Mio exclaimed before she could stop herself, bringing, much to her chagrin, Yui, Sawako, and Ritsu to her side.

"What is it, Mio?" Ritsu poked, "Never seen a haunted house before?"

"What are you so scared of-"

Mio interrupted before Yui could continue, "Not scared!"

"It'll be fun! Remember that haunted house we had as first-years?"

"She was scared of that too," Mugi offered.

Ritsu got into her teasing mode. "Yeah, Mio, it'll be fun… I'm sure there will be skeletons-"

"No!"

"-and ghosts-"

"No!"

"-and vampires-"

"Ritsu! Stop that!" Sawako objected, although she was as much at fault for the huddling, mumbling mess that Mio had become, "Anyway, we have to go in now or we won't get to be there for long before I have to take you home. Wouldn't want to get your parents worried…"

So the group went on, dragging Mio, to approach the looming gate, which creaked open without need of a key, and up the creepy, winding dirt road in the shade of the leafless trees, which left even Ritsu trembling, although she tried to hide it.

"S- Sawa-chan?" Yui stuttered.

The teacher nodded acknowledgement, but said nothing. Apparently she was somewhat scared as well.

"Well… I…" Yui clearly had a sudden idea, and rushed to Mio's side, "I think Mio-chan is scared!"

Ritsu , Mugi, and Azusa nodded approval. Ritsu followed up, "Yes, you know, I never want to subject poor Mio to something like this."

"What are you talking about Ritsu? You always-"

But that was as far as Mugi could go before being muted by Ritsu's hand. "-watch out for Mio! Yes, we've been friends for so long, she's like an extension of me!"

"I don't want to be an extension of you, stupid Ritsu." Mio shook her head as she struggled to stand up and brush herself off, "Anyway, we're halfway there. There's no point in stopping now." She took a tentative step forward.

"Waaah! I thought could count on you of all people, Mio! You're supposed to be the scaredy-cat!" But all Ritsu received in response was a discontented glare.

"Mio-senpai…" Azusa ventured, "this really is odd for you."

Mio turned around, visibly trembling, "I know. I need to… to face my fears."

"AHA!" Sawako exclaimed again.

"Huuhhhhh?" the girls united.

"Mio understands the point of this mission." The teacher had a devious, excited twinkle in her eye.

"…mission?" Azusa felt the word.

"Yes! It's a mission to conquer our fears!" and now the girls could notice that their advisor was trembling so much that her knees were knocking together. "Conquered fears make better musicians!"

"Sawa-chan," Yui was suddenly at her teacher's side, "are you scared like Mio?"

"Wha- no!"

"Of course not!" Ritsu held up the picture of their advisor's crazy high-school days as proof, "A person like this can't be scared!"

"Yes! Of course!" Ms. Yamanaka trembled, "Now let's get going!" She strode 'confidently' forward, and the girls followed tentatively


End file.
